A container for carrying a liquid product can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable so as to impede or prevent efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a product including a container and a non-refillable ceramic or glass fitment that is non-removably secured to the container and that evidences efforts to tamper with the package via breakage of the container and/or the ceramic or glass fitment.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
An anti-refill product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container including a neck with an interior surface, an anti-refill dispensing fitment positioned in the neck of the container, and including at least one ceramic or glass component, and a bonding material between the container and the component that non-removably secures the fitment to the container and thereby renders the product tamper-evident.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a product that includes (a) flowing liquid into a container having a neck, (b) assembling an anti-refill fitment into the neck of the container with a bonding material; and (c) heating the bonding material to non-removably attach the fitment to the container to non-removably secure the fitment to the container and thereby render the product tamper-evident.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided an anti-refill dispensing fitment having a stacked check valve arrangement. The arrangement includes a first valve retainer having a first radially inner surface, and a first radially outer surface, and a first valve ball positioned within the valve retainer. The arrangement also includes a second valve retainer having a second radially inner surface, and a second radially outer surface, a second valve ball positioned within the second valve retainer, and a plug positioned against the second valve retainer and having a through passage.